Friend From a Better Past: Imprint Story
by TwilightChronicalsGirl
Summary: Cecilia Rivera was Seth's best friend. She disappeared after a crime was committed against her family. 8 years later, Seth, Jake and Sam find her in the forest. What will happen when he imprints on his best friend? Seth/OC Imprint Story! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! My name is Rose and I'm in my mid-teens. I love to write, even know I'm not Stephanie Meyers. I love Twilight and this is my second story. I got the idea when I was daydreaming about Twilight ideas. It's one of those "Imprint" Stories. My 1****st**** story was about a Seth imprint, now it' time for another! Yay! The history behind this girl's past is something that personally happened to my best friend. I didn't make it up. It's sad, but it gets better. :) Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own my characters and the plot. :)**

**Chapter 1: ****Scary Past**

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

(8 years earlier)

_*on the news*_

_Days ago ,on January 5__th__, 2011, a family of 3 people, Mary Rivera, age 32, Thomas Rivera, age 2, and Cecilia Rivera, age 7 were attacked and robed. Mary Rivera was murdered on the spot by Austin Young, age 44, by gun shot. Julian Santiago, age 43, stole the car supposedly carrying Thomas and Cecilia Rivera. When the police caught Santiago and Young, they only found Thomas Rivera in the backseat, healthy and well. There was no sign of Cecilia Rivera. The police arrested and questioned Santiago and Young, but neither remembered seeing Cecilia Rivera. They were arrested and brought to the Seattle jail. Friends and Family gathered together for a memorial service for Cecilia and Mary Rivera. Family friends, Sue Clearwater, chief of police, Charlie Swan told us all about how they would be missed greatly. 2 days after, Santiago and Young were sentenced to death for rape, murder and kidnapping._

_**Cecilia POV**_

**(**Present Day (8 years after the incident)

I ran. I ran for miles and miles, living on the streets and in the forest and have been for the last 8 years. I don't remember what happened the day of my mother's death, but I remember my mother's screams, my baby brother's cries and the faces of the men causing them to be this way. I remember jumping out of the car and hiding in the bushes. Te sounds still ring loud in my ears til this day.

At this moment and time, I am sitting in the forest, staring at the sign in the middle of the forest, reading _**Quileute Reservation: Do NOT Enter**_. I huffed. So, I had ended up in my previous hometown. I remembered playing in my backyard with my best friends, Leah and Seth Clearwater. I secretly wondered if I would be allowed in here. I technically _did _live here. I would probably have been living with my uncle in Seattle though if I had never left the crime scene. Thinking about it, LaPush had always been a magical place. I used to never want to leave there. I always felt safe and protected. Maybe, just maybe, that is what got me to run. I didn't ever want to live in Seattle. I wanted to be where I was safe. I was started to drift off on the forest floor. The sky was a dark blue or black and the stars were shining. It slowly darkened and then, I drifted off into dreamland.

(The Next Morning)

I heard the leaves moving and pounds on the ground. The first thought that popped into my head was that someone had found me. My eyes shot opened and I looked around frantically. There was nothing there. I still heard the leaves crunching, but I couldn't move. I was scared stiff. My bright blue eyes looked around and the crunching seemed to be right behind me. I slowly looked behind me, and to my shock and surprise, a large, and I'm not exaggerating when I say a LARGE, sandy brown wolf was less than ten feet behind me. Behind it, a russet and black wolf looked at me too. I screamed.

The wolves' eyes went wide and they disappeared. I covered my mouth with my hand and the leaves' crunches stopped. I looked around again, but there was nothing. I got up and looked around. The trees were moving in the wind and so were the bushes. I shivered from the cold. Suddenly, a large hand held one of my shoulders and I screamed. I turned around to see 3 boys, one looking around my age, 15, one looking about 18 and the other in his mid twenties. My eyes went wide as I took in all 6' something of them. I felt so small and they all looked at me worried. I looked at the tallest one, who looked upset or worried. I cowered and took a step or two backward. He put out both hands in front of him. "W-we won't hurt you. We live on the reservation. My name is Sam Uley. This is Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater." the man said. My eyes went wider- if they could.

The names sounded too familiar. "S-Seth? Seth Clearwater? As in the brother of Leah Clearwater?" I said in a small voice. The tallest boys, I think Jacob and Sam, looked back at the shorter boy with confused and shocked glances. The boy's face was looking at the ground, his face like he was trying hard to remember something. I looked at the ground, wondering exactly was going on here. The short boy finally spoke up. "Who-who are you? How do you know who I am?" He looked concerned and worried. I looked at the ground, never looking straight into any of their eyes, afraid they'd remember me.

I finally gave up trying to come up with something fake. "M-My name is Cecilia. Cecilia Rivera." I looked up into the shortest boy's eyes. They lit up, like he was a little boy getting a million Christmas presents and he stared at me in awe. I stared back, smiling slightly while blushing. Jacob and Sam gasped, but Seth just gave me a goofy smiled. I felt like wanted to run up and kiss him. Not literally. Sam spoke up first. "C-Cecilia Rivera. Y-You're the missing girl. 8 years ago, you went missing after an ambush. You're still on the TV show, 'America's most mysterious missing Kids.' Everyone in LaPush had you and you moms' memorial service" At that, I gasped. Seth looked up at me.

He whispered, "W-We were best friends...oh my god." He stepped close to me and threw his arms around me. "You had everyone worried. I thought you were dead. _Everyone _did." He was crying now. "I was so confused when my mom told me you weren't here anymore. I thought you moved until Leah and to flat out tell me "She's dead." I cried for days." I was crying now, too. He just kept his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. it was him. My best friend was here and he remembered me. "S-Seth... I can't believe it's you." I buried my face in his neck and he kissed my cheek. "Everyone will be happy to see you, know that you're alive. All you're relatives have passed way now. You'll be able to stay with someone here. I'm not letting you leave me _again._" he whispered. I just cried. He picked me up bridal style and started to carry me back to the reservation. I couldn't believe it. I was going home. Jake and Sam were talking and I only picked up a few words as I drifted off. "Imprint...Seth?...Missing." I then fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review and tell me what you think of it. To clear it up. Cecilia and Seth were best friends. She went missing. He fell into depression and supposedly "phased" years later, remembering it. Sam, Jake and Seth were the wolves. She admitted who she was. He remembered her. She's happy now. Ta Da! Chapter 2 will be up soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Welcome Home**

_**Cecilia POV**_

I awoke in a small bedroom that looked like it belonged to a boy. I sat up and looked around, no one in the room. I looked down at myself and I was covered in dirt, like I have been for the past 8 years. I sighed. I heard Seth yell, "She's up, guys!" and suddenly, thumping noises could be heard coming from the stairs. 8 boys, 3 I recognized as Seth, Sam and Jake came into the room. Seth walked up to the bed. "Hey, Cecilia." he said softly and kindly. "You can call me Ceci. Everyone used to. _You _used to." I said to him in a whisper.

He blushed and nodded. "Ceci, these are my friends, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and you know Jake, Sam and Leah." The second I heard Leah's name I turned my head quickly and saw a tall, beautiful girl, smiling. "Ceci!" she yelled and ran over to my. "Lee-Lee! I haven't seen you in 8 years!" I smiled, but my mind kept going to Seth. I glanced over at him and he was staring at me lovingly, which made me happy and a little worried. It was like he was looking at the sun for the first time after being blind. I shook my head.

A woman in her mid forties walked in the room. "Everyone, go downstairs. I think Ceci might need a shower. She hasn't had one in years." I smiled at that. Seth pouted but listened to his mother. Sue walked over to me. "Hey, Ceci. Nice to have you back. See, assuming you have no clothes, I brought a closer family friend. When you're done with your shower, she's going to take you shopping." I started to protest but she cut me off. "Don't worry about the money. They're rich." Sue smiled at me and then grabbed my hand. "I'll show you the shower." she said.

She led me down the hall and into a large bathroom with a tub and a shower. She pointed out the little bottles. "Here's the conditioner and the shampoo." She then pointed to a hair brush and dryer. "Here are the brushes and dryer." She handed me a little kit. "Here are soaps and extras to use. See ya in an hour." She left the room and I smiled. I stripped out of the dirty clothing and I saw a clean yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes on the towel bar in my size. I smiled and got in the shower. I completely drenched my hair and body and then squeezed out a lot of shampoo into my hand.

I scrubbed from my roots to the tips of my hair, which went down past my waist. I rinsed it all out and the shower and my hair smelt like coconut crème. I used the same scented conditioner. I let it stay in my hair. I took out a small sponge and put the soap on it. I scrubbed head-to-toe and rinsed. I had to shave under my arms and my legs, because I've never done it before and I saw girls with shaved legs. I managed not to cut myself. I rinsed out my hair and my waves were very soft. I turned off the water and dried myself.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed the hairbrush and ran it through my dark brown waves. I smiled when I finished brushing the almost 4 feet of my hair. I grabbed a ponytail holder and put my hair up in a tight bun. I needed a haircut. I threw on the yellow shirt, jeans and shoes and left the bathroom. I threw my old, ripped clothing in the garbage.

I walked down the stairwell and blushed when I saw everyone staring at me with smiled on their faces. My light skin showed which it couldn't while it was covered in dirt and my hair now revealed its color. Seth got up and walked over to me, grabbing one of my hands. "Come on! You've go to meet Alice." I smiled as we walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! If you are reading this, please review my story. If you do, you can tell me one of your stories that need reviews and I'll review my honest opinion. It makes me loose confidence when I write, but it seems like no one is reading. Thanks! :) **

**Chapter 3**

_**Cecilia POV**_

Seth pulled me outside and I saw a short, pale girl with Short black hair and golden eyes standing about 10 feet away. "Hello! I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Cecilia! It's nice to meet you!" she said, quite hyperly. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Ceci. Nice to meet you, Alice."

I said, smiling. She pulled me into a quick hug once we got closer. "Let's go shopping. I heard you have no clothes!" she said like it was the end of the world. I giggled.

"Yep." Seth smiled.

"Don't overdo her, Alice." he turned and looked at me.

"Have you ever been to a mall?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I've never been to one, but I know you buy stuff there." I admitted.

Alice looked like she would faint. "Okay, so Seth said you have hair that goes past your waist." she said in an asking way.

I nodded. "Okay, so we'll need clothes, hair, makeup and accessories." I looked at her like she was crazy. I turned to Seth and gave him the same look. He just chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he frowned. I smiled and so did he. "Awww you two are adorable!" Alice chimed, looking at us.

I blushed. "Are we gonna go yet?" I asked, changing the subject. She just nodded and giggled.

"Bye, Seth." I called to him, while walking to the other side of the car. "Be Safe!" he called back.

I smiled and him and gave a little wave. I got in Alice's yellow Porsche and we sped off.

A song I knew came on. I use to listen to it when I used to hang out at the coffee shop in Forks. It was 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
[ From: .net/read/l/linkin-park-lyrics/what-i_ ]  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
What I've done  
(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
Forgiving what I've done  
(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na)

The song ended right as we got to the mall. Alice pulled me literally out of the car and into the mall. We walked into one of those expensive, fancy shops with all these designer outfits. She made me try multiple outfits, all too much money and then stuffed them all into 12 bags.

**(Outfits:**

**for outfits see profile )**

She took me into the hair salon at the mall and bought me at least 30 different products before I got a haircut and the stylist cute it just a few inches above my waist, lightened it and curled it.

I smiled at the stylist. "Thank you!" I said, as I hopped down from the styling chair and Alice paid her $173.95 for the hair and I sighed.

Alice and I hopped back into her Porsche and we drove home.


End file.
